


Una Historia de Sting x Lucy - Capitulo 1 - Wattpad

by Lucille8



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille8/pseuds/Lucille8
Summary: Esta historia se trata de Sting y Lucy de Fairy Tail.Se trata de unos meses después de que Lissanna regresa de Edolas a FT.Los compañeros de Lucy empezaron a ignorar a Lucy y ella se sentía triste porque no le ponian atencion a ella.





	1. Capitulo 1

Lucy y Sting habían estado viéndose después de los GJM. Ella descubrió que el no era un hombre malo como el tipo de hombre que se imaginaba que era. Dos meses de estar hablando y conociéndose empezaron a salir.

Y un dia en el gremio Natsu y Lissanna anunciaron que estaban saliendo. Lissanna estaba preocupada por Lucy. Y se acercó a Lucy para decirle si estaba bien porque ella se miraba "ida" de ese lugar. Lucy le dijo que estaba bien pero que se tenia que ir de ahi para ir a ver a alguien.

Lissanna le preguntó que quién era esa persona y ella le dijo que le diría cuando regresara. Entonces ella se fue de ahí para reunirse con Sting . Mientras Lissanna se quedó preocupada por Lucy asi que le fue a preguntar a Natsu y a los demás si sabían porque Lucy estaba saliendo mucho del gremio últimamente. Y Mira le dijo que ella no sabía pero que si se había dado cuenta de eso.

Lucy se había reunido con Sting para hablar de como decirle a FT de su relación, ya le habían dicho a Sabertooth de ellos y ellos lo aceptaron. Minerva no lo aceptaba al principio pero se fue haciendo la amiga de Lucy poco a poco y ahora eran muy buenas amigas. Ellos no sabían como iba a reaccionar FT sobre la noticia haci que ellos decidieron pensar en como decírselo y cuando.

Ellos decidieron decírselo al proximo dia porque pensaron que era mejor que se enteraran mas pronto porque luego se iban a poner sospechosos y quería ahorrarse la necesidad de hacer excusas de sus salidas. Cuando regresó Lucy a FT se encontró a casi la mitad de el gremio esperando por la entrada de FT. Ella entro a el gremio y ellos le preguntaron porque estaba saliendo tanto últimamente, ella les dijo que tenia que hacerse cargo de unas cosas. Y cuando le preguntaron que eran ella les respondió que se tenia que ir a su casa.y que les diría el proximo dia.

El proximo dia Sting espero a Lucy enfrente de su apartamento para que fueran a su gremio para decirles todo. Cuando llegaron a su gremio todos se preguntan porque estaba Lucy con Sting. Y ellos le dijeron a el gremio que eran novios. Ellos se sorprendieron. Y le preguntaron porque no les decía de eso si era muy importante.

Después de todas las preguntas y respuestas se quedaron en el gremio por el resto de el dia hablando con sus amigos y amigas. Lucy y Sting se enteraron que Rouge y Levy estaban saliendo y que Frosh y Lector estaban con Rouge en el gremio. Asi que Rouge se quedo con Levy y Frosh en su casa. Y Sting y Lector se quedaron con Lucy en su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana siguiente Sting le dijo a Lucy que se iba a quedar en Magnolia por 2 mas semanas y después se tendría que ir para Crocus para preparar las cosas de un festival que iba a ser en un mes. El quería tenerlo todo preparado para no apresurarse con todo cuando falte poco tiempo. Pasaron las 2 semanas y Lucy y Levy se pusieron tristes porque se iban a tener que despedir de Sting y Rogue. Pero también estaban emocionadas porque ellas irían al festival cuando estuviera listo. Ellas iban a ayudar también en unas cosas como la comida y los arreglos en los edificios de la ciudad. Cuando se fueron a Crocus, Levy y Lucy regresaron a Fairy Tail para platicar con sus amigos de el gremio. Ellas decidieron tomar una misión corta para poder tener el dinero de su renta y de el viaje para Crocus. Paso una semana y media y ellas se fueron a Crocus para ayudar en los arreglos en el gremio y visitar la ciudad y sus amigos de Sabertooth y a sus novios. También iban a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba Mira para el gremio. Cuando llegaron Yukino y Minerva las saludaron y les preguntaron porque estaban en Sabertooth. Ellas les dijeron que les iban a ayudar en el festival. Luego Minerva le dijo a Lucy que Sting estaba en su oficina y Lucy se fue a hablar con el y Levy se quedo con Yukino, Minerva y Rogue abajo. Cuando Lucy entro a la oficina de Sting ella miro que Sting estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, y su escritorio estaba casi lleno de papeles del consejo mágico. Sting se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado levanto su mirada y se encontró con una Lucy sorprendida. El corrió para abrazarla y después le dijo que podía sentarse y le pregunto que le había pasado. Ella le dijo que se había sorprendido por todo el papel que tenia en su escritorio. Sting le dijo que era por unas destrucciones que había hecho al gremio y también durante una misión. Estuvieron hablando por casi tres horas acerca de lo que había sucedido en las tres semanas y media y de otras cosas. Entonces decidieron que Lucy y Levy se quedarían en casa de Sting y Rogue por tres días. Sting y Lucy bajaron de su oficina y como ya era tarde se fueron a su casa para descansar para el festival el proximo dia. En el festival Lucy y Levy tuvieron mucha diversión con Sting y Rogue caminando por la ciudad mirando las cosas del festival. Después de el festival se fueron al gremio para terminar de hablar con sus amigos y amigas y después irse a sus casas. Al día siguiente Sting y Lucy se fueron a pasear por la ciudad y fueron a una cita antes de que se tuvieran que ir de la ciudad para regresar a Fairy Tail. Y Levy y Rogue también se fueron a una cita. Sting y Lucy se fueron a pasear por un parque y después a un café para comer. Levy y Rogue se fueron a una feria y después regresaron a el gremio. Levy y Rogue se quedaron en la feria por casi dos horas jugando y subiendo en diferentes juegos mecánicos. Lucy y Sting se fueron a pasear por la ciudad solo caminando y admirando su paisaje hasta que les dio hambre y se fueron a tomar un café y comer algo. Después Lucy y Levy se despidieron de todos en el gremio y regresaron a Fairy Tail. Cuando llegaron todos se les fueron encima con preguntas de porque ellas no estaban por media semana en Fairy Tail. Ellas les dijeron que era porque tenían que agarrar unas cosas de Crocus y porque fueron a visitar a Sabertooth. Luego le entregó lo que necesitaba Mira y se fueron a descansar a sus casas.


End file.
